


The Good The Bad

by johnnyzbabe



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyzbabe/pseuds/johnnyzbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for MTYTG 2008...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good The Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raynedanser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynedanser/gifts).



The first time Nick could remember feeling like a giddy teenager was when he was a giddy teenager. He was part of a new boy band still unnamed with two other guys. They were in a hotel room along with their managers Donna and Jonny Wright. The three boys and three adults were holding auditions for two more members. About the tenth audition as the moment he saw him. His name is Kevin Richardson with a voice close to velvet.

That night, as the three boys were discussing the auditions, Nick piped-up when Kevin’s name came up. Most of the discussion he went along with AJ and Howie’s decision. After the other two got over their shock at Nick’s outburst it was all agreed that Kevin is now a member of the group. They still needed that fifth member and luckily Kevin had a cousin that would be perfect and was able to join the group.

Two years later and actually having gotten that recording contract the second time. Nick had told the guys that he was gay and they all accepted him. He just didn’t tell them that he has a major crush on their bassist, Kevin Richardson, ever since they met. Several days later in some random hotel room in Europe Nick finally talked to the other three and told them about his crush on Kevin. Once he made the decision, Nick then spoke to Kevin. He laid out all his feelings for Kevin to pick at as he chose. After what were several minutes but felt like agonizing hours to Nick, Kevin told him that he felt the same way just was a little bit reluctant to say anything. They decided to date but with a stipulation which was no actual intercourse until Nick turned eighteen. On his eighteenth birthday, January 28, 1998, they had sex for the first time

Before the lawsuit even began Brian had to have open heart surgery. That was one of the reasons they started to look more closely at their contracts leading up to the lawsuit. With that they found out that their mentor/father figure and founder, Lou Pearlman, was cheating them out of their hard earned money. Once they figured out how many pots Lou had his hands in. Some of those pots included claiming to be a sixth Backstreet Boys therefore claiming a sixth of the group’s earnings along with the ten percent he gets as a manager. As a result they contacted their lawyers and decided to sue Lou and get out of their contract with him. They did manage to win the lawsuit but had to find new management, which they did in a company known as The Firm.

The stress of the lawsuit and not being able to show affection for each other in public was affecting both Nick and Kevin in their own way. With Kevin, he internalized it until he could get to the gym to work out those frustrations. Nick became more hype than usual, he would set up traps to spring on whoever happened to walk by or usually he and Brian would do something to Howie or AJ. As a result of that stress they had their first big fight about something as stupid as where they should eat, the choices were their hotel room, the hotel restaurant, or a restaurant they had heard about that sounded interesting. It came to be that they each ate in their own room but the next day apologized and made up for it in a special way.

They still dated girls as a cover in the media but when it was just the guys then it was just NickandKevin. Kevin at least had a great gal friend he met while working at Walt Disney World resort Orlando. Nick went out with various girls; some of them he felt he could be friends with while some of them were just plain mean or out to get his money. His biggest mistake was when he dated the most well known hotel heiress Paris Hilton. Finally he just stopped all together finding it hard to date for the public while in his heart he knew he belonged with Kevin. He did on occasion bring dates to award shows and some public appearances.

The almost unthinkable happened AJ entered into rehab. Of course that was only after blowing off a group commitment to throw out the first pitch at a Boston baseball game. This not only made Nick and the other Backstreet Boys mad, it made Kevin furious. Only after Kevin had broken down AJ’s door and told him that AJ was dead to him. This point Nick was so angry that he punched the wall probably picturing it as AJ’s face and broke his hand. AJ made the decision to enter rehab after talking to his mom and the other guys.

AJ came back and they continued on with the Black and Blue tour. They took a break after all the stress of the last several years and for a chance for AJ to really work on his sobriety. Nick and Kevin also had a chance to be together in a non-tour situation. They also took the time to look into a couple houses together. They bought one in the Hollywood Hills and are looking for one on the eastern side of the country. Nick also took the opportunity to put out a solo record under The Firm’s management which didn’t sit well with the other guys. He also did a reality show known as the House of Carters as a way of reconnecting with his siblings.

When AJ appeared on Oprah and the other guys surprised him was when the talks of getting started on next album started. They all met up in Kevin’s hotel room, like old times; they agreed to start on the next album. That album came out to a moderate success. The promotional tour was what made it a success for the group. Being able to be in a confined space of one tour bus and not kill each other was the key. That tour brought them together as a group.

When they went back into the studio to start on the next album Kevin had made a decision to step away from the group to start pursuing acting and do more Broadway. First he needed to talk to Nick alone and let him know that just because Kevin won’t be on this next album or any subsequent albums that he doesn’t love him any less. After that conversation was over he needed to speak with the group as a whole. They other fellas took it reasonably well but did support Kevin.

By that year end the group put out a great record. Toured for it and are still touring. During this tour Nick, AJ, and Howie all worked on solo albums. Nick and Kevin bought a house in Tennessee so Nick could work with writers and producers in the country music scene and Kevin can look into roles that come across his desk as well as still go up to his studio in the northern part of the country. Both of them have decided to look into adoption or maybe Kristin will carry a child for them as surrogate mother. In the end Nick is thankful for all he has had in the way of success as a singer and the success he has achieved in his relationship with Kevin. All they need now is to attend Chris and Lance’s commitment ceremony and to get the other three backstreet boys some men.


End file.
